


My one true love (its Mothman)

by VerbumMallum



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerbumMallum/pseuds/VerbumMallum
Summary: After a rough night, you go into the woods to met up with your lover, Mothman.





	My one true love (its Mothman)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second thing I've ever written and the first thing I've ever shared. If anyone can help me with tags I would really appreciate it

There are tears streaming down my face. I dont know what to do. I slip out the back door and run to the woods.

——————————

I've been walking aimlessly for 20 minutes and I havent seen him, but its nothing too unusual. He likes to make sure its me before he appears. I come across a clearing with a fallen tree in the middle, like its there just for me. It very well could be. I've made friends with nature these past months.

I sit down on the log and pull out a book. I had the good sense to grab it before I left. I sit there, in that clearing, on that log, and wait for him to come.

——————————

After probably 2 hours of reading that book and avoiding the thoughts in my head I look up to see that the forest around me seems brighter than it was before. The grass seems greener, and the wild mushrooms look a little bigger than they were when I arrived. I smile to myself and look around. It's a sign that he's near. I see a flash of red in the shadows of the trees but it disappears quickly.

I stay where I am, but I slip the book back into my bag and sit of straighter. Im worried. I know I want to tell him what happened, its what I came out here to do in the first place, but I dont know if im ready to talk about it. 

I sigh deeply wait for him to come out. 

——————————

A few minutes later a dark figure appears in the treeline. Most people would be freaked out, but I know the it well. I smile brightly and step forward. He closes the distance and hugs me, like the first time all over again. I practically melt into him and hug him back tightly. I hear him make a weird squeak noise that I know is his version of a sigh, and I feel more at home than I ever did back at my house.

With that thought, eveything comes rushing back. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and push back slightly to rub them away. I can tell he's worried, but I look down to avoid his gaze. He's seen me in worse shape than this, but I still dont want him to see me.

He cups his hand around my cheek and I finally look up at him. I can see the worry in his round eyes. He leans down and bumps his forehead against mine, and I laugh softly at the gesture. He brings his hand up to rub away the leftover tears on my face and I lean into his touch and close my eyes, still smiling. 

After a few seconds of just that I look at him again. I breathe in deeply. "How have you been?"

He squeaks happily and then leans back to gesture wildly. He apparently remembers I cant understand him and stops, embarrassed. I wave it off. "Dont worry. Even if I dont know what you're saying, I can get a general idea. What have you been doing since last time?"

He smiles sheepishly and then continues, making gestures with everything he says in his moth language. I was right, I get a general idea. I'm pretty sure he's talking about a fae that was bothering him yesterday. My mind wanders off, thinking about how we should learn sign language for easier communication. I hear a confused sounding squeak and realize he's looking at me expectantly. 

"Oh, you want me to tell you how I am?". He nods and looks at me again. "Well, uh..." I take a deep breath, prepared to brush off the question and avoid the subject, but I see the genuinly curious expression on his face and cant help but respind truthfully. "My parents got mad at me again today. They said I need to do something with my life. Thats why I'm out here." He looks at me sadly again, and before I know it im being pulled into another hug.

I laugh through the tears I didnt even realize were there. I sniffle, and then say, "Hey, do you mind if I stay with you tonight? You still haven't shown me where you live."

He squeaks again, and I'm not sure if its in an approving tone or not. I push back to look at him, and he nods happily. Before I can say anything else, he's pulling me along through the forest. I dont know where we're going, and I cant bring myself to care. 

——————————

"Where do moth people even sleep?" I wonder aloud after about an hour of walking. I'm getting pretty tired. Almost as if he notices at the exact moment I do, he turns around and picks me up bridal style. I lean my head against his fluffy shoulder. My last thought before I fall asleep is, 'can moths read minds?'. I hear him make a sound that almost sounds like a yes. Huh. Maybe I said it out loud.


End file.
